Wyatt's Worst Memory
by GreenLily474
Summary: Wyatt is troubled with a memory of a young man getting stabbed to death in the attic. He is also troubled by the fact that he did nothing to save him and wants to get to the bottom of things and find out who that mysterious person was.
1. Chapter 1

_ **Wyatt's Worst Memory**  
_

_I don't own Charmed. I got this story in my head at work today and decided to write it while it's still fresh._

Twelve-year-old Wyatt Halliwell stared at the vile the older students from magic school had given him. All his life, he'd felt as though there was something about himself and his younger brother that his family wasn't telling him. The Charmed Ones had always been very protective of their children, but it always seemed to be a life and death situation if Chris got so much as a paper cut or if Wyatt spoke to anyone who had the slightest possiblilty of being evil. Piper and Leo didn't seem to worry quite as much about their daughter Melinda. They'd once given the excuse that Melinda wasn't part White lighter, therefore wasn't in danger from Dark lighters. That excuse did little to explain things for Wyatt. After all, most of the demons that attacked weren't Dark lighters, and Wyatt and Chris could simply orb away. Melinda couldn't. Aunt Paige's children Henry Jr. Lizzy, and Annie were also part White lighter, but the family didn't shield them quite like they shielded Wyatt and Chris.

"You shouldn't take that, Wyatt," said Chris as he flipped though the pages as a book about creatures of the enchanted forest Aunt Paige had given him last Christmas.

"What could it hurt?" asked Wyatt.

"It could hurt you. How do you know the older kids weren't playing a mean trick on you. Aunt Paige said older kids like to play tricks on younger kids."

"They wouldn't on us. Dad's the headmaster." Chris bit his lip.

"Maybe you should ask him if it's safe," Chris suggested.

"No way. He won't let me take it even if it is safe."

"Why?"

"Because he and Mommy don't want us to know."

"Know what?"

"That's what I'm going to find out. Promise me you won't tell anyone, Chris."

"But what if you get hurt?"

"Look, if something goes wrong you can go get Mom and Dad, just keep quiet till then. You promise?"

Chris stared nervously at a picture of a Unicorn before slowly nodding his head. "I promise," he whispered. Wyatt smiled reassuringly at Chris, uncorked the potion and drank it. His vision became clouded. The next thing he knew, he was in a playpen in the attic. A tall brown haired man stood at the podium flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows.

For some very strange reason, Wyatt felt nothing but happiness and content. He didn't have a care in the world. But the happiness wasn't real. It was just...empty as though he was under some sort of powerful spell. He heard a floor board creak. He should have been scared about it, but felt nothing but empty happiness. The tall brown-haired man looked up. "Hello?" he said. He walked over to Wyatt's playpen and looked around anxiously. "Okay, let's get you out of here," he said. Suddenly he was thrown across the room.

An older man with a beard appeared out of thin air. The tall brown-haired man telekenetically threw the older man across the room. Wyatt was still unphased and in complete empty contentment. An Athame appeared in the older man's hand. As the tall brown-haired man ran toward Wyatt, the older man disappeared and reappeared in front of him, stabbing him with the Athame. The tall brown haired man called "Dad" and fell to the floor in pain. The older man walked over to Wyatt and picked him up. Wyatt still felt nothing but empty content.

"Let him go, you bastard!" the tall brown-haired man gasped. Then Daddy orbed in.  
"Chris! Oh God!" he said kneeling next to 'Chris'.

"Wyatt!...Wyatt," he said weakly. Daddy looked up at Wyatt and the older man.

"I'm sorry, Leo, but this is for the greater good."

Wyatt's vision suddenly went foggy again. He was orbing around the underworld, playing a game of hide and seek with the two stupid men trying to find him. Suddenly he heard Daddy calling him. Hooray! Then without warning he was trapped in a Chrystal cage. The stupid old man had tricked him. No Fair! He called out to the really annoying old man who couldn't say more than three words at a time. Beardy handed an athame to non-beardy, who stabbed him.

"Why?"

Non-beardy turned into Daddy. "Because, you murdered my son!" Daddy sent the man flying across the cave. "I'll be right back," he said to Wyatt. The next few minutes were a blur. Daddy shot lightening bolts at the old man, who eventually turned to dust.

"Wyatt! Wyatt! Wake up, please!" Chris begged. Wyatt jerked awake, accidently throwing his brother across the room. Chris hit the wall hard and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Wyatt's hands flew to his mouth.

"I so sorry, Chris, I didn't mean to!" He ran to his brother's side and helped him up.

"It's okay, Wyatt, I'm fine," Chris tried to reassure him. Wyatt noticed the cut on his brother's head.

"Here, let me heal you." Wyatt's hands emitted the familiar warn glow and the cut on Chris' head disappeared.

"What did you see?" Chris asked.

"I'm not sure." Wyatt replied sitting on his bed and scratching his nose absent-mindedly. Chris sat Indian style on his own bed and patiently waited for Wyatt to continue. "I think we had another brother. He was and adult and I was a baby. He got hurt and called out 'Dad!' and our dad orbed in. He looked really upset. Then I was in the underworld with the man who had stabbed our brother. Some really annoying old guy was there and he turned into Dad and stabbed the man. He said 'you murdered my son!"

"How could be have a brother who was an adult when you were a baby? Mommy isn't that old."

"No, but Dad is. I mean he was a White lighter for sixty years. And I think he was married before. It's possible he had another son, isn't it?"

"I guess so. But why wouldn't Mom and Dad tell us something as important as that?"

"Why don't they tell us a lot of things?" Wyatt tapped his finger on his chin thoughtfully. "C'mon Chris, let's ask them.." Wyatt hopped off his bed and headed for the door. Chris watch him, eyebrows raised in a confused manner. "Are you coming?" Chris sighed, nodded and slid off his bed to follow his brother.

Piper leaned against her husband's shoulder as they sat curled up on the couch catching the local news.

"Tired?" asked Leo.

"Hmmm," Piper replied. "But I'm not complaining. I wanted a restraunt, I've got one and everything that goes with it, including the constant hustle. Are the kids in bed?"

"The boys are. Melinda's spending the night at Phoebe's."

"We need to ask you something very important," said Wyatt. Piper and Leo looked up to see Wyatt standing beside the couch with Chris.

"What's wrong?" asked Leo in a worried voice.

"Why didn't you tell us we had another brother?" asked Wyatt. The color drained from the faces of the adults. Their eyes shifted to their younger son who looked nervously at his feet. "C'mon you guys. Tell me what's going on, I'm mature enough!" Wyatt insisted.

"Chris, sweetie, why don't you go back to bed," Piper suggested. Wyatt put his arm around Chris as stared defiantly at his parents.

"Chris is mature enough too! I just saw a vision of a man named Chris getting stabbed in the attic. He called for his dad and you orbed in and tried to heal him," Wyatt continued as he pointed at Leo, who buried his face in his hands. "No offense, Dad, but you are pretty old and it's possible you had other kids. Did you name Chris after him or something?" Leo looked up from his hands. His eyes were filled with tears. "I saw you stabbed the man who killed Chris and you said it was because he'd murdered your son." Piper put her hand gently on Leo's shoulder and glanced sadly at her sons. "Look, it's obvious you're hiding something, so tell us!"

Piper and Leo exchanged anxious looks. "We knew this day was going to come," said Leo.

"You two had better sit down," said Piper moving away from Leo to make room for her sons to sit between them on the couch. "This is a very long story." Wyatt and Chris took their seat. Piper wrapped her arms protectively around Wyatt and Leo pulled Chris into a tight hug.

"Why didn't I help him?" asked Wyatt.

"What do you mean, Honey?" asked Piper.

"The man who stabbed the other Chris. I'm not trying to brag, but I could have stopped him, but I just sat there feeling silly."

"Wyatt, the whole world was under a spell that day, it wasn't your fault. It was Gideon, not you," said Leo as he tightened his grip on to Chris.

"Daddy, you're squishing me," said Chris.

"Sorry, Buddy," said Leo rubbing Chris' arm.

"Who was Gideon," asked Wyatt. "And who was...the other Chris?"

"Gideon," Leo spoke the name with disdain. "Was once a very good man. But in his obsession to protect what he considered to be the greater good, he killed a lot of people and threw the whole world out of balance."

"Why did he do that?" asked Chris. "Killing people doesn't help the greater good."

Piper smiled fondly at her younger so, reached over and lightly tapped his nose.  
"Eight years old and already smarter than an Elder."

"He was an Elder?" asked Wyatt. "I know the Elders can be messed up sometimes but that's ridiculous."

"Gideon stopped being an Elder when he tried to kill you, Wyatt," said Leo.

"Why did he try to kill me?"

"He was afraid of your power," Leo answered reluctantly. "He thought...he thought that you all the power you had would turn you evil."

"But Wyatt's power comes from being Charmed and Whitelighters," said Chris. "Those are good powers, how could they turn him evil?"

"You're right, Chris, Wyatt's powers couldn't turn him evil, but someone kidnapping him and...spending months trying to-to kill him...Well that could certainly traumatize him..."

"What!?" said Wyatt. "I don't understand."

"It's okay, Wyatt. You're not evil," Piper began rocking Wyatt back and forth. "You're not evil. You're not evil. You're not evil." she whispered.

"Mom, you're scaring me," said Wyatt. "What happened to me that day?"

"Nothing happened to you Wyatt. We were able to stop Gideon from hurting you thanks to your brother," said Piper.

"The guy you named me after?" asked Chris.

"We didn't exactly name you after him, Peanut," said Piper.

"Do I have a different middle name or something?"

"No Chris, you see you and Wyatt never had another brother. That Chris Wyatt saw, well he was you from the future," said Leo. "You came back to save Wyatt."

"And he died because of me," said Wyatt with self-loathing in his voice.

"No, Wyatt, it was because of Gideon," said Piper firmly. "He was trying to hurt you."

"So, either I have to get hurt or Chris has to die, is that it?"

"Chris isn't going to die, Wyatt. Your mother and I won't let that happen," said Leo.

"No I'm the only one who let's that happen," said Wyatt, tears running down his face.

"Wyatt, I told you, you were under a spell. It wasn't your fault."

"It wouldn't have happened if it hadn't been for me."

"Wyatt, please, you can't think like that," said Piper hugging him tightly. Wyatt orbed out of her arms and re-materialized near the stairs.

"Wyatt--" Chris began, but Wyatt help out his hand.

"Stay away from me, Chris. You're gonna get yourself hurt."

"No I won't," said Chris earnestly taking another step toward Wyatt.

"I said STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Wyatt screamed. Chris stopped in his tracks and started to cry. Wyatt stared at him for a moment and ran up stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

** Salt in Open Wounds**

_AN: I've seen others do it, so I'll take a minute to introduce the children of the next generation. We know Wyatt and Chris. And I'm going to write Melinda as their little sister. For the purpose of this story she is indeed the little girl Piper saw in Morality Bites, Piper just had her a few years later than expected. Piper and Leo have a lot of insecurities about their children and have fears of losing them. I addressed a little the fears regarding Wyatt and Chris a little in the first chapter and that will unravel as the story does. As far as Melinda, well watch the conversation Piper has with Paige in Womb Raider I believe it is. She saw a daughter in the future, loved her then thought she'd lost her and was relieved when she finally was born. Get it? Got it. Good._

_The children of Phoebe and Coop are somewhat over indulged and as a result a little bratty. Phoebe fans beware, she is bashed in this fic. Once she got those hideous bangs, well I didn't like her any more. And I vomited as much as Demian at TWOP at the line about the Elders feeling that they owed Phoebe after everything she'd sacrificed over the years. What did she sacrifice? Her youth? She ran around New York City for six months after grams died, then got to finish College while sponging off her sisters, including for a short time her younger sister. Did she sacrifice her career? Nope! She had a great job fall into her lap because her sisters were busy saving an innocent. Just a couple episodes earlier Paige turned down a promotion she'd worked really hard for because of personal gain issues. I mean when she cast the spell she had no selfish intentions whatsoever, heck she thought she was about to die and she was trying to help a woman get her child back. Suddenly Phoebe gets a job with an assistant and her own office because she stumbles across a woman ready to quit and that isn't personal gain? Basically Phoebe never worked or fought for anything she has. Her condo? After she lectured the crap out of Piper and Leo for wanting to move out in Pre-witched and nagged Paige to move into the manor, she suddenly moves out with Cole and goes to a party when Leo is being attacked by ghosts? Then she goes and buys a Condo right after Piper loses Leo and is suddenly a single mom with two small children and they have a so-called Ultimate battle that they may not survive looming? Ugh! And don't get me started on the so-called love Phoebe sacrificed. She never did take even partial responsibility for what happened to Cole. She stopped him from giving up the powers, which he only absorbed in the first place because he was saving her. She sacrificed love and lost relationships because of her own actions, which she never took responsibility for. And she only agreed to marry Coop when she learned there would be no obstacles. Epic love my arse!! They don't compare to Piper and Leo or even Paige and Henry. Anyway, their lame-ass kids are Priscilla-7, Laura-5, and Grace-1._

_Paige and Henry, a couple I like (I wish they'd put Henry instead of Billie in the opening credits of season eight because he really was a great character who didn't get enough story). There are the twins Elizabeth and Annie who are seven and Henry Jr who is five and hero worships Wyatt and Chris._

"Mel?" said Annie as she came into the room. Seven-year-old Melinda Halliwell curled into a ball under the bed hoping her cousin wouldn't find her. "I know you're under there," said Annie lifting the blankets and peaking under at her cousin.

"I just wanna go home," said Melinda. "I hate it here."

"Priscilla's a poopy head," said Annie as she crawled next to Melinda.

"Yeah like her parents," said Mel. Both girls giggled. Melinda and her brothers considered Paige and Henry to be their cool Aunt and Uncle. Phoebe was constantly asking her sisters to watch her children because she was busy with work, appearances and book signings. She almost never babysat for Piper and Paige, which, truth be told was something the children didn't mind. Phoebe insisted on girls' night at her house when she had her three nieces over. Mel was hiding under the bed that night because Priscilla felt it necessary to remind her that she was Patty Halliwell's only grand child who wasn't part angel and therefore not as special as the rest. Annie and Lizzie didn't like the fact that Priscilla constantly reminded them that they didn't have as much money as the others.

"What are you two doing under here?" demanded Priscilla as she lifted the covers and peaked under the bed. "You're ruining Mommy's girl's night!"

"We were having an A-B conversation, Priss," said Annie repeating a saying she'd heard Wyatt use several times. "So C your way out!"

"You can't tell me what to do," said Priscilla. "This is _my_ house."

Annie and Mel crawled out from under the bed to face Priscilla. "Just because this is your house doesn't make you the boss of us!"

"Oh yeah?" said Priscilla. She suddenly levitated and kicked her two cousins to the floor. Annie felt a wave of anger take over her.

"Lamp!" she called and orbed Priscilla's princess lamp so that it shattered against her (Priscilla's) chest and knocked her to the floor. Priscilla picked up her alarm clock and threw it at Melinda and Annie. Melinda froze it in mid air.

"Mommy!" Priscilla screamed. Phoebe came rushing into the room. She noticed the shattered lamp and the clock frozen in mid air. "Mel and Annie used their powers on me!" Priscilla sobbed.

"You did it first!" said Annie angrily.

"Did not!" Priscilla lied. "You're always teasing me about how your powers are better than mine!"

"Liar!" said Mel.

"Hey!" said Phoebe. "Don't you ever call her a liar!"

"She is a liar," said Mel. "We've never teased her about she powers. She teases me because I'm not part angel and she teases Lizzie and Annie because their parents don't make a butt-load of money."

"Don't believe them, Mommy!" said Priscilla. "They're just jealous."

"We'd never be jealous of a stupid spoiled brat like you!" screamed Annie.

"Alright, that's it!" said Phoebe. She pulled her two nieces into a standing positions and spanked them each once. "You two, go to your corners. I don't want to hear a word out of you.!"

Melinda and Annie both glared at Phoebe and headed out of the room. Mel suddenly turned and said: "I hate you Aunt Phoebe! And your stupid house and your stupid family! I never want to come to one of these stupid girls nights again!"

Phoebe was stunned she opened her mouth say something, then closed it. She raised her finger and pointed. "GO!" she shouted.

"I never want to come to this stupid place again either!" added Annie.

"Look," said Phoebe. "Just go cool off. We'll talk about this later."

"Won't be anything to talk about," muttered Melinda.

"Annie? Mel?" said Lizzie as she came into the hallway.

"They're in a time out," said Phoebe. "You can't talk to them right now."

"Why?" asked Lizzie.

"That's not your concern," said Phoebe sternly.

"Annie's my sister," Lizzie retorted.

"Don't mouth off to me in my own house," said Phoebe.

"I was just asking a question," said Lizzie.

"Do you want a time out with your sister and cousin?"

"Yeah, maybe I do," said Lizzie. "It would be better than being stuck out here with you!" With that Lizzie followed Annie and Mel down the hall to their respective corners.

**P3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3**

"The plan is working, Barbas," said Gartor.

"Yes," said Barbas. "Phoebe has always made attacking the Charmed Ones just a bit easier. When Paige and Piper find out she hit their children, I imagine they won't be too happy."

"And the Twice Blessed Child?"

"He's not taking the revelation to well. I think we need to show his little brother a few things about what his other self went through as well as some of the things that happened in the first couple years of his life. We just need to awaken his subconscious and let him see what Piper and Leo don't want him to see."

**P3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3**

"I've never understood why you two never want to bother Phoebe?" said Prue as she stood outside Wyatt's door with Piper and Paige. "It's not like the things she has to do are more important than what you two have to do."

"Maybe we were looking for an excuse to summon our big sister," said Paige as she hugged Prue.

"That's really sweet," said Prue. "Look I know Phoebe acts all put out and all when you two need her help, but she needs to learn to be there for you two as much as you've always been there for her."

"I just can't believe I need a freaking Power Of Three spell to get my son out of his room!" said Piper.

"Unfortunately," said Prue. "Two sisters, plus a ghost of one does not constitute the Charmed Ones, so like it or not you need to call Phoebe."

"I know," Piper groaned. She headed into her bedroom to pick up the phone. Leo was sitting on the bed playing a card game with Chris who looked miserable. "Hey Peanut," she said as she sat down next to him and rubbed his back with her right hand. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, mommy."

"He's worried about Wyatt," said Leo. Piper pulled Chris into a tight hug.

"Your aunts and I will have him out soon enough," said Piper. "Then we'll talk about this.

"Okay," said Chris. Piper kissed Chris on the forehead, leaned over and kissed Leo, and grabbed the phone. She pushed Phoebe's number on the speed dial and headed back to the hallway.

"Wyatt's going to be fine because of you, you know," said Leo. "You saved everyone when you came back."

"Okay," said Chris is a voice barely above a whisper as he pulled his knees to his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs. He stared ahead at a blank spot on the wall.

"Chris?" said Leo as he put his hand on his younger son's shoulder.

**P3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3**

"Coop, can you watch the kids for awhile?" asked Phoebe as she hung up the phone.

"Yeah, sure," said Coop. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Wyatt's magically sealed himself in his room and we need a Power of Three spell to get him out. Honestly, Piper and Leo really need to control their kids." She said as she kissed her husband on the forehead and headed for the front door. Melinda, Lizzie, and Annie silently scoffed in the next room. All of them knew that Wyatt was normally a very well behaved kid. At his worst he goofed off a little, but was never cruel like Priscilla.

Annie orbed a pen and paper to her self, wrote something on a couple pieces of paper and orbed them to her sister and her cousin. Melinda opened the paper and read the note. _Why don't we orb to my place. Daddy won't mind._ Melinda liked the idea. She scribbled back: _Let's go when the coast is clear._

**P3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3**

Chris began breathing very rapidly and rocking back and forth. The look on his face suggested that he was terrified of something. "Chris, look me," Leo pleaded as he stood in front of his son grabbing his shoulders. Chris gave no sign of noticing his father. Barbas stood next to him in astral form, smirking.

"Piper! Come quick, something's wrong with Chris!"

Piper ran into the room. "What is it?" she asked frantically.

"I don't know, he's be catatonic. I've been trying to get his attention and it's like he doesn't even realize I'm here." as he ran his hands through his hair anxiously.

"Chris," said Piper in what she hoped was a soothing voice. Chris continued to rock. Tears began streaming down his face. "It's Mommy. C'mon Peanut, talk to me what's wrong?" Piper caresses Chris's cheek and felt herself being gripped with fear. "Oh God! This isn't happening, this is NOT happening. Chris, whatever it is, you have to fight it."

"Piper?"

"Leo, something's after our boys. First Wyatt locks himself in his room, now Chris is in some freaky trance. Chris? CHRIS!"

Chris finally blinked. He looked up at Piper gasped and quickly backed out of her grasp until he was up against the headboard. He stared in horror at his mother.

"Chris, sweetie, it's okay," Piper said as she reached for him.

"Don't touch me!" Chris growled. Piper froze, stunned at the way her little boy spoke.

"Chris, what happened?" asked Leo as he took a step toward Chris. Chris simultaneously threw his arms to shield himself and backed away from his father. He lost his balance and fell off the bed hitting his head on the nightstand. Piper and Leo ran to his side. Chris curled up into a fetal position as his parents approached.

"No! No! No!" said Chris.

"Chris, you're bleeding!" said Piper. "Paige, com quick, Chris needs healing!"

Paige ran into the room. "What happened?" she asked as she bent down and healed Chris's head.

"I don't know, he was in a trance and was suddenly scared of us when he finally came out of it," said Piper.

Chris sat up and scrambled behind Paige so she stood as a shield between him and his parents. "Chris, what's the matter? We're not going to hurt you, we love you," said Piper.

"THEN WHY DID YOU TELL ME YOU NEVER WANTED TO SEE HIM AGAIN?" Chris shouted.

"Wha-what?" Piper stuttered. He couldn't have possibly have seen that. There had been things that had happened before Piper had found out that Chris was her son, which Piper had spent countless moments wishing she could take back. Leo had been through the same thing. They had taken solace in the idea that their baby would never experience the pain his future self had.

"AND WHY WERE YOU GOING TO RECYCLE MY SOUL AND SAY I WASN'T FAMILY? WHY?" Chris screamed.

"Chris, listen to me," Leo pleaded. "Someone's messing with your head."

"You two have been messing with my head my whole life!" said Chris. He quickly orbed out.

"Paige, can you sense him?" she asked. Paige tried to sense for Chris.

"He's blocking me."

Piper ran to Wyatt's room pushing past Prue and Phoebe on the way. She banged on the door. "Wyatt, please come out. We need your help. Chris is missing!"

Wyatt opened the door, looking as though he'd been crying. "What happened?"

"I think a demon was playing mind games with him and if that's the case, he's in a lot of danger," said Piper.

Wyatt closed his eyes to sense for his brother. He could sense him but was having trouble looking for him.

**P3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3**

Chris materialized in Paige and Henry's living room. Henry sat on the couch with Henry Jr. watching _National Treasure_. "Chris?" said Henry. He noticed the tear tracks on his nephew's face. "Are you alright?"

"Chris!" said Henry Jr. excitedly as he jumped off the couch and ran to his cousin's side. He gave Chris a quick hug, took his hand and pulled him toward the couch. "C'mon and watch the movie with us, this is the best part!"

On the screen Ben Gates and Riley Poole were concocting and elaborate and hilarious scheme to steal the Declaration of Independence. "I don't want to be any trouble," said Chris.

"You're never any trouble," said Henry. "We love having you here."

"Okay," said Chris as he sat down on the couch.

"Do your Mom and Dad know you're here?"

"No."

"I'd better call them and let them know you're alright," said Henry as he reached for the phone.

"No, please don't," said Chris. Henry looked at him in surprise.

"Why not? They'd want to know you're safe."

"I just don't want them to know where I am, okay?"

"Chris, they're your parents--"

"If you call them, I'll just orb somewhere else--"

"Alright, I won't call them," said Henry. He put down the phone feeling as though he was between a rock and a hard place.

"Thanks Uncle Henry," said Chris as he watched Ben Gates toasting the 'men who did what was considered wrong in order to do what they knew was right…' when Melinda, Annie and Lizzie Orbed in.

"Hey, I thought you three were at your Aunt Phoebe's," said Henry.

"We hate it there," said Lizzie.

"Yeah, Priscilla's a bossy brat. She was teasing Mel about not being part Angel and Aunt Phoebe spanked us and made us sit in corners because Priscilla said we were being mean," said Annie.

"She spanked you?" asked Henry incredulously. Paige and Piper were going to blow a gasket. Both of them were opposed to spanking their own kids let alone their sister's kids.

"What did Priscilla say to you?" Chris asked his sister.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," Melinda replied using the exact words Chris himself always used to hide the fact that something was really bothering him.

"You're a much better witch than Priscilla will ever be," said Chris. "Don't listen to anything she says.

**P3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3**

**"**The cracks are there, Barbas," said Gartor.

"Yes," said Barbas. "Fear is getting ready to tear the Halliwells apart. Then they will be vulnerable enough for me to exact my revenge…at last."

AN: Okay, I was originally going to write a bunch of season six flashbacks with what Chris saw…but I realize I've read so many of those I've grown quite an aversion to them. Basically he saw When Piper blasted him across the room in Oh My Goddess, the two fights with Leo in Valhalley of the Dolls, his argument with Phoebe at the beginning of I Dream of Phoebe, and some Piper Leo interaction the LoSH. Use you Imagination.


End file.
